


I'll Do It For You

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Metalsmith Virgil, Tumblr Prompt, fantasy!au, human!AU, prince roman, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Prompt: "I made this for you, I'm sorry if it's not very good."





	I'll Do It For You

Virgil paced in the small cavern, nervousness bubbling inside him. Though the air was cool, a sheen of sweat covered his arms and forehead. Thoughts swarmed his mind, buzzing about like irritated bees.

 

_"What if he gets caught sneaking out?"_

_"What if he gets hurt?"_

_"What if he's not coming?"_   
  
_"What if he decides he doesn't want to do this anymore?"_   
  
_"What if, what if, what if..."_

 

Thesound of approaching footsteps snapped Virgil out of his restless thoughts and back to reality. He grabbed the dagger from the sheath in his boot, bracing himself for the worst. Then he heard a voice.

 

"Virgil, love? Are you here?" A man's voice called out. Virgil let himself relax as he put the dagger back in its sheath. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. 

 

"I'm here! Roman, i'm here." The man came in and ran towards Virgil, embracing him into a tight hug. Virgil sighed in relief, nuzzling into Roman's chest.

 

"Roman, I missed you so much. Are you alright?" Virgil pulled back enough to look into Roman's deep blue eyes. The prince smiled softly and kissed Virgil's nose.

 

"I'm fine, love. It's okay, I'm alright, I promise. You said in your letter that you had something for me?"

 

Virgil nodded and grabbed a cloth-wrapped bundle from the ground behind him, handing it to Roman. "So I made this for you. Talyn and I found a new way of making the metal stronger and more durable, and I wanted to give this to you before your next tournament. I'm sorry if it's not any good, or if you don't like it..."

 

Roman removed the cloth and gasped when he saw what Virgil had made him. It was a shield, embossed with Roman's family crest. "Oh, Virgil, my love, you made this for me? I love it; it's beautiful! I'm going to win this tournament, and when I do win, it'll be for you. In your honor. I'll announce my love for you to the entire kingdom, consequences be damned. No more hiding, or sneaking around, I'm in love with you, Virgil, and you deserve the best. If my parents do not approve, then so be it. I'll do it for you, my love."

 

Virgil opened his mouth to protest, to say that he didn't want Roman to be disowned or to cause him any trouble, but then Roman's lips met his and silenced all his worries and fears. In that moment the only thing that mattered was his true love in his arms, body pressed against his.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
